Blue Moon
by happythougths1028342
Summary: After the darkness, Jack finds himself with a vampire that would make his heart beat even for once. But, the young dracula's father was in leagued with the darkness. Could they find a way? New evil was coming, the Guardians are missing. Who are going to protect the Earth? Don't look at me, I'm just a kid. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The ever-joyous Jack Frost, wandered off into the Earth's atmosphere. He flew across the globe, releasing snowflakes from his staff, and unto its surface.

"Mom, mommy!" a little girl came running from the park. Jack flew down to listen on some more.

"It was snowing! Maybe Jack Frost had something to do with it!"

Jack heard every word, and he felt that he was believed in again. He laughed, to enjoy the last moment he'll see the girl. Soon, the young mortal heard laughter from above. She saw a young boy that has white hair; blue eyes; and wore a blue jacket. He also held a staff in his hand. She waved her hand at him, and greeted him "hi."

She giggled, and laughed. "Mommy! Look! It's Jack Frost!" she smiled back at the spirit. Jack was visible to the child, but to her mother, he was nothing.

"Jack Frost isn't real," she glowered, "And besides, he is just a myth."

"No he isn't! He is floating above your head!" she laughed, and held on her tummy. She pointed out to where Jack was on. Her mother was a victim of a nightmare, that she doesn't believe in anything.

"Let's go home." and her mother carried her away to their car. Jack got furious.

"Me, Jack Frost, A MYTH?"

"Who does that mother think she is? I am more than a myth,"

But deep in the woman's eyes, holds darkness and fear. Dark clouds caught the spirit's attention.

"Wait a minute,"

"Those dark and dim clouds... seems familiar.." he flew by the moving vehicle, and came to a closer look.

"Her eyes,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. It is because I became busier in drawing, and in studying. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I rather made it longer than the first one.**

**The spirit chased the evil presence in the vehicle the entire day. It passed through roads, and traffics that were tough for him to follow, since it was all smoke. The child was all Jack worried about. It is to be said, "One kid, can make a big difference," thus, making the child important to him. The vehicle stopped at a small Vintage house. An evil presence was felt, lurking in the very house, where the girl lived in. Jack grew suspicious, for there was a spirit roaming inside, and kept him from nearing anything in its field. However, he has to see what was inside. He had to do something to protect the girl from any harm. He had to take the risk to save the girl's belief.**

**[Hotel Transylvania] **

**Meanwhile, in a large hotel-castle, a young vampire scatters her clothes on her bed. It was from her late mother, and some were bought from the village. Her clothes were all black in color; a sundress, a strapless evening gown, shirts that has a spider and a bat for design, a jacket with pink floral embroideries in front, and some pairs of sandals and slippers. It was enough to last for the whole week for her vacation. Her destination was to Hawaii, and now she is picking out her clothes to wear. In her thoughts, the clothes were too **_**black **_**and**_** gothic**_**. She was unsure if she would wear anything from the selection.**

"**Maybe, I should wear these," she said, reaching her hand towards her sundress. It was short in length, and was very dangerous for her to wear, since she was a vampire.**

"**I must think fast…?" she said in a confused tone. Her confused tone of voice was caused by a blue silk dress, floating by itself at her window. Soon, a bat with red pupils appears to be beneath the floating dress.**

"**Surprise!" It smiled,**

"**Oh… hi dad." She replied, holding tight on her chest. "You gave me the goose bumps."**

"**Pff… me? I wouldn't do such a thing. I just thought you might need this kind of dress."**

"**Like, what you did to Johnny to scare him away from the hotel? But thanks by the way."**

"**Oh my little blood orange, I just want what's best for you."**

"**Thanks dad." The vampire opened her window, making an entrance for the bat. It flapped its wings towards her, and transformed back to his Dracula-form. The young Dracula gazed at the gown that appears to be beautiful at close range. She adored the design, and the kind of silk it has. She had nothing to say, but**

"**Thank you, thank you, thank you, dad! I love it!"**

"**I hope you would also wear mommy's clothes on your way,"**

"**But, it's all in black… and maybe humans would suspect that I'm a vampire."**

"**No one would suspect… besides, Johnny is there to protect you. I won't let you go by your own without any company. Would I?"**

"**No."**

"**Now, pack all your sun block, your sunglasses, and your umbrella."**

**The door opened, letting many enter the Mavis's room. They had black boxes, with ribbons tied on top. They hid it behind their backs to make it a surprise. While making a step forward, a pregnant werewolf brought out her present first.**

"**Here," she said with confidence.**

"**Thanks, Auntie Wanda… uh, what's it for?"**

"**It's a gift for your vacation at Hawaii." She smiled. "We all gave you a gift."**

"**Mine's next!" said Murray. "Here, open mine first." He whispered. Mavis stared at her gift that has a shape of a pyramid. It was strange, but the first one was stranger. All the monsters stepped in line, and gave her their presents.**

"**Thank you very much guys!" she said, looking at the ones with a bright smile. Her guests, along with her father, left her in her room. Her father hanged his head on the door,**

"**Call us when you're ready." He said.**

**Her heart beats fast, as she peeks at the clock. **_**Oh no, It is almost time to go! **_**Mavis nodded back at her father. Dracula left, and Mavis was still in a hurry to pick her clothes.**

"**Maybe Johnny has already picked his clothes to wear."**

**Meanwhile, the only human that occupies the hotel was already in the shower. He had just woke up from his sleep, and headed to the showers. Dracula gave him his own room for free; free room service, free food buffet, and everything was free. He was the luckiest person in the hotel, and the unlucky human in his situation. Since the food was naturally raw from the menu, he could not eat any, except the scream cheese. He was a human for **_**beep's**_** sake. Everyone knows he was a human, but treats him like everybody else in the hotel; like a monster.**

**He enjoyed his adoring fans, but he wanted to go back home. He knows that Mavis wasn't allowed to leave yet, and now, he thinks of a plan. His plan was going to Hawaii, and is now pending: if Mavis could make it on time. Their scheduled flight was on 5:00 AM in the morning. The current time they were in was 4:05 AM. Johnny has finished his bath, and is now approaching his closet. The closet is filled with nicely folded shirts that were his. **_**Maybe the room service had cleaned everything up.**_** He thought. Time spun fast, it was already 4:32, and Mavis has not picked anything to wear yet. Her eyes shifted from left to right, making her dizzy.**

"**I don't feel well." She said, turning her back from the bed, rubbing her forehead. Johnny was done with his clothes to wear, and is finished packing. He thought that he might help Mavis pick her dress, which he went on his way. He waited at the door, and knocked.**

"**Uh, Mavis?"**

"**Come in," she said with a small voice.**

"**Are you done yet…?" Johnny said, staring at the pile of black shirts and shoes on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the great mess in her room.**

"**No. there's too many, and some would be beautiful to wear, but they're all in black. I only have this blue dress, and this floral-designed shirt to be called as **_**normal**_**."**

"**It's all right. Almost everyone wears black at the airline."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah… I think it's because of a funeral they're attending to."**

"**Funeral?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Okay, okay. Can you help me choose?"**

"**Sure." He said, taking a step forward towards his girlfriend. He also shifted his eyes at her dress selection, and found the black sundress that was from Mavis' mother.**

"**How about this?" he said, lifting the dress from the bed,**

"That? It's short… but worth it." She smiled at him. Johnny took her knee socks from her cabinet, and held it in front of her.

"**And wear these, to hide your legs from the sun."**

"**Okay," she said, heading towards the bathroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you Blue Kitsune, Fey Beauty, Jamy102, Kurt's Kitty, Lady Zendra, MysticMaiden 18, Rise of the Mean Girls RotG MG, Sparkle-Willow, Sunny Lighter, Vacni, inmortalrose10, and skylaeatpie for following the story! I love you guys so much, that it made me want to post this chapter... :)_

**Hotel Transylvania**

On their way outside the hotel, Murray ran into Mavis. The two stumbled down to the floor, and through the stairs. Murray stood fast, while Mavis remained seated on the ground, holding unto her head. Johnny came from the exit, carrying his travel-pack. At the time he saw Mavis, he quickly went over her, and helped her up. Murray panted, and stuck his tongue out, trying to catch his breath. Behind his back, he held another farewell gift for the Dracula. This time, it wasn't shaped like a pyramid, however, somehow looked as if like a sword. Murray looked up to Mavis,

"Wait... wait! Here's another... gi-ff... from... Wanda..." he took out his gift, and handed it over to Mavis. The dracula smiled.

"What for? She already gave hers, same as you..?" she replied.

"No... those were presents, not _protection_." he grinned, leaving Mavis pondering to know.

**Downtown, ****Burgess**

Meanwhile, in a fast-paced world, a spirit decides whether he'd enter another spirit's territory or not. The power was too powerful than it seems. From where he stood, the child passed through him, and entered the field. Then, his decision was made. He commanded the wind to lead him through the field without any interference from inside the house. The wind propelled him into the air, throwing him into an open window. He stumbled on the floor, and fell on his back, the same time Mavis did. The spirit inside hissed, warning him to get out. He gathered all his courage left, and continued to his way. While observing his surroundings, he notices a shadow from behind. He felt anger by its presence, that his mind was convincing him to leave, however, his duty of being a guardian kept him moving. He took a step towards a door, opening another room.

In its view, contains a torn wallpaper, dull colored portraits hung tilted in an opposite direction. Only distances away, screams were heard, which alarmed Jack. The spirit was on the rage. It had warned him, but he disobeyed. Soon, darkness covered his mind. Nevertheless, he felt afraid. Shrieks and screams grew stronger and stronger, as Jack scornfully covers his ears. While at it, the noise stops, when suddenly, darkness shook his head, leaving him unconscious. Hours had past, he awoke in a dungeon that seems familiar to him. He sat up, trying to see through the black bars from his cage. "_I'm not a bird to be trapped inside a cage... I need to get out... but, how?_"

**Hotel Transylvania**

Mavis, in the meantime, took hold of her gift.

"What did he get me?" asked Mavis

"_Protection,_" Murray replied.

"Uh... thank you again..."

And she went on her way. Surprised, she was when her father couldn't accompany her during her leave.

_A/N: I'm sorry if this one's short... I'll try to add more when I still have time._


End file.
